


Promises

by kinksock22



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Jared, Coming Untouched, Happy Ending, Hurt Jared, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Oral Sex, RPS - Freeform, Rimming, Schmoop, Top Jensen, Virgin Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt at the kink meme: <i>Jensen is the most feared mafia boss around. He tortures, kills of worst to anyone who stands in his way and is considered to be an evil bastard. Cue in innocent, sweet Jared who fell head over heels for the nice man that would come to his coffee shop twice a day everyday. Jensen ends up falling for the soft spoken boy and decides to marry him. He has told Jared of his life keeping out details and is elated that Jared will have him still. After they get married he assigns his most trusted to be Jared's body guards and keeps the violent life as far from Jared as possible.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>A year after getting married Jared is pregnant which makes Jensen feel like the happiest man alive but at the same time has him paranoid. The Russian mob is encroaching in his territories and he wants to get rid of them as soon as possible. Turns one of his most trusted men (not Misha) has betrayed him and kidnapped his pregnant husband. Cue in violent, pissed off Jensne saving his better half.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Bonus points if Jared goes into labor while he's still held hostage</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

When Jensen sees the beautiful new barista in his favorite coffee shop, his first thought is that he’ll do anything to have that smile aimed at him. His second thought is that he’ll do anything to make the boy his.  
  
And Jensen. Well, Jensen _always_ gets what he wants.  
  
He orders a large, black coffee and checks the kid’s name tag – _Jared_ – and thanks him. He gets a bright, but shy, dimpled smile in return, tip-tilted, champagne-hazel eyes glittering.  
  
Oh yeah. Jensen will do whatever it takes and Jared will be his.  
  
Growing up on the streets, coming up through the ranks, Jensen didn’t really intend to become what he has. He just wanted to survive. He’d seen so much shit by the time he turned sixteen that that became all he could think about. But in his quest for survival he managed to become more. By eighteen he had his own crew. By twenty he was well-known throughout the city, hell even the state. By twenty-one he was the most feared, most ruthless crime boss anyone had ever seen. He runs his crew like old-school mafia and he’s the fucking Don. No one fucks with them and if they’re stupid enough to well. Jensen has earned his reputation. He tortures and kills for money, for power, for whatever reason he has to.  
  
He thinks about giving it all up every time he sees Jared’s pretty smile.  
  
Six months of coming into the coffee shop, twice a day, and he’s gotten to know Jared pretty well. It’s a small place, tucked away in the corner of a block that isn’t in the best neighborhood – and there’s a Starbucks a block away – so it never has been the kind of place to get busy. That’s honestly why Jensen likes it. Or at least, before Jared started working there, that was why Jensen liked it. Now, he can fully admit that he comes there just for Jared.  
  
To his surprise, Jared works every day. He’s just turned twenty, is in college, paying his own way. He’s sweet and bright and smart and he really shouldn’t give Jensen the time of day. Jensen has broken pretty boys like him in the past, some for stealing from him, some for running plays behind his back, some for thinking they could use him to sleep their way to the top. But Jared doesn’t have an agenda. He grins at Jensen and talks to him – and the boy _does_ freaking talk, like all the time; Jensen loves it, listens to every thought out of that pretty mouth with rapt attention – and he’s so good and honest, doesn’t seem to see the crime on the street right outside the window of the coffee shop or the crime that fills the rest of the city. He doesn’t see that Jensen is at the head of it all. He’s the brightest part of Jensen’s life, even if they’re just friends at the moment.  
  
For six months, Jensen flirts and tries to woo Jared – brings him expensive, shiny gifts then more thoughtful things as Jensen actually gets to know him; books and candy and things that Jared will actually enjoy – but the kid still looks shocked as hell when Jensen finally just outright asks him on a date. He blushes prettily, looks up at Jensen shyly through the tumble of his messy bangs, and asks why.  
  
Jensen snorts and leans against the counter. Can this kid actually be for real? How can he not see it? And at first, it was just about his exotic beauty and Jensen’s need to have something pretty on his arm, in his bed. But the more Jensen has gotten to know him, the more he finds that he likes Jared’s brain just as much as his beauty.  
  
“So many reasons, sweetheart,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
Jared accepts the date, still blushing and stammering and smiling shyly.  
  
Jensen picks him up that night at his crappy little apartment across the street from the coffee shop. Within a week, Jensen has Jared moved into the mansion with him, his school tuition is paid for in advance for the next two years and Jared is sporting a tasteful but expensive as fuck platinum engagement ring.  
  
Jensen told Jared that first night, on their first date, the truth about who he is, about his life. When logically Jared should have run away screaming in the other direction, he didn’t. He stayed and smiled and accepted it when Jensen promised to keep that life far away from him.  
  
And Jensen means it.  
  
Means it with every fiber of his being. Jared is too bright and beautiful, Jensen’s only light, to have him tarnished by the harsh truth of Jensen’s world. Jared doesn’t ask him to stop, to give up anything, so Jensen promises to give Jared the world.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jared fell head over heels in love with Jensen from the very first time he saw the older man in his coffee shop.  
  
Jensen is, simply put, the most beautiful person that Jared has ever seen. And he spends his time hanging out and talking with _him_ , with too tall, too gawky, too plain Jared. It doesn’t make sense but Jared will take it.  
  
Every day, twice a day, for six months Jensen comes in and spends hours with Jared. They talk – or well, _Jared_ talks and Jensen listens, asking questions every now and then. He starts bringing Jared gifts – expensive things at first, clothes, jewelry, things Jared never really cared about and had to decline. Except the dozens of long-stem red roses. Those are pretty so Jared keeps those. Then Jensen starts bringing him books and candy, things that Jared mentions that he likes or wants. Like Jensen is really, _actually_ paying attention to him ramble.  
  
Jared knows nothing about Jensen. But Jared has a hell of an imagination. Maybe Jensen is a bored trustfund baby who feels sorry for poor boys from Nowhere, Texas. Maybe he’s a billionaire businessman who takes in strays and orphans and gives them a better life. Maybe he’s a secret agent, a 007-type spy for the government and is wasting time until his next mission. Maybe he’s some bigshot in Hollywood – not that Jared would know, he can’t afford a TV or to go to the movies – and he’s so method that he’s researching his next project about a poor kid from the ghetto.  
  
For all the time they spend together and all the gifts and the way Jensen looks at him, Jared is still shocked as hell when Jensen just simply asks him out. Of course Jared agrees, he’d be stupid not to. Jensen picks him up from his crappy apartment and takes him to the most expensive restaurant in town.  
  
Over steaks cooked to perfection and a bottle of red, Jared finally finds out who Jensen is. _What_ he is. Surprisingly, it doesn’t make a difference to Jared. He doesn’t see a ruthless mafia boss when he looks at Jensen. And when Jensen promises, swears on his own life, to keep it all away from Jared, Jared believes him.  
  
Jensen moves him out of his crappy apartment – his crappy life – and into the biggest house he’s ever seen within a week. The night he moves in, Jensen stands in what becomes their bedroom and drops down onto one knee and asks Jared to marry him.  
  
Jared says yes. Jensen promises to give him the world.  
  
They’re married within a month. The first time they have sex – despite sharing a bedroom since Jared moved in – is on their wedding night.  
  
Jensen stops them outside the door to their bedroom, cheeks flushed with happiness and love – to Jared he’s never looked more beautiful. Jensen laughs, full-throated and Jared’s favorite sound in the world, when he bends down and swoops Jared up into his arms – bridal-style. Jared squeaks and clings to his broad shoulders, face buried in Jensen’s neck. Jensen kicks the door closed behind them and jiggles Jared slightly, nosing at the top of his head.  
  
Jared pulls back enough to look at him, tightening his arms just in case. Jensen is smiling at him, eyes glittering and crinkling at the corners. They had so much champagne at the reception and Jared is not exactly _drunk_ but he is pretty freaking far gone. He’s never tasted a single drop of alcohol before Jensen swept into his life. He’s still not used to it. But he doesn’t think the alcohol flowing through him is to blame for the light, floaty feeling in his stomach, his heart.  
  
“I love you,” Jensen murmurs. He’s been saying it all night – really, has been saying it a lot since the moment Jared said yes – and Jared finds that he doesn’t care. He honestly can’t get enough of it.  
  
“I love you, too,” Jared whispers back.  
  
He never thought he’d have this. Someone who loves him so much, who is willing to give him anything and everything his heart desires. Jared’s been poor and alone his whole life. It isn’t about the money or the big house and the cars or the people that are around them constantly. It’s about Jensen, pure and simple. He’s rich beyond his wildest dreams because he has Jensen.  
  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jared’s hazel eyes are swimming slightly with the buzz of the champagne but it doesn’t dull the love pouring from those mesmerizing depths. It takes Jensen’s breath away.  
  
He’s had his fair share of pretty boys to warm his bed – ever since he was fourteen and slowly rising up in the ranks from just a common street thug. But he never, ever loved any of them. There’s never been anyone in his life that he felt even a fraction of what he feels for Jared.  
  
And now, Jared is all _his_.  
  
Jensen nuzzles under Jared’s jaw, holding him close to his chest, and Jared giggles, squirms. He gasps, clenching his arms tighter around Jensen’s shoulders. “Shh, baby,” Jensen whispers. “Know I’d never let you fall. Never, ever hurt you.”  
  
Jared relaxes his arms and looks up at Jensen. “I know,” he replies simply.  
  
Jensen has killed men for the simple crime of looking at him the wrong way. Jared’s blind trust is more than humbling.  
  
He gently lays his husband on the mattress – and ain’t _that_ a kick in the gut, his _husband_ – his hands sliding slowly down Jared’s arms, his hips, over the soft, smooth material of the white tux he’s wearing. Jared just lays there, perfectly still, watching, a small smile curling his petal-pink lips as he lets Jensen do whatever he wants.  
  
He’s been aching to touch Jared since the day they met. Honestly, he doesn’t know where he found the strength to resist the siren’s call that is Jared and his beautiful face and magnificent body.  
  
“C’mere, sweetheart,” Jensen urges softly, helping Jared to sit up. Jared is pliant beneath his touch, always so eager to please, and Jensen hums in appreciation. “Let’s get this off’a you, huh?”  
  
Jared nods, sighing softly when Jensen starts to work on undressing him. The tux was expensive but Jensen could give a fuck as he slides the jacket down Jared’s long arms and tossed it aside. Jared tips his chin up and Jensen pulls the tie off and unbuttons the crisp, white shirt. A brush to his shoulder has Jared laying back, spreading out along the soft sheets and ridiculous amount of pillows. Jensen pulls his shoes and socks off then slowly works the slack open and peals them down long, long legs, tossing them blindly over his shoulder.  
  
They’ve been sharing a room, this bed, for a month. Jensen has seen bits and pieces of Jared’s smooth, tan skin but has yet to see him completely naked. Right now, all that stands in the way is a pair of sinfully-tight white boxer briefs. Jared’s cock is hard, straining the soft cotton, head leaking enough to make a spot at the top beneath the waistband translucent.  
  
Jensen crawls onto the mattress, still fully dressed in his own black tux. Jared squirms slightly beneath his hands, his gaze, his cheeks flushing a deeper shade of pink that isn’t due to arousal or champagne. Jensen dips his head and kisses beneath Jared’s navel, lips sliding through the sparse hair leading down. Jared jerks slightly, barely stifling an adorable giggle.  
  
Jensen lifts his head, fingers curling over the waistband of his underwear, pulling just one side down enough to mouth at the sharp jut of Jared’s hipbone.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Jensen rasps, seeing Jared’s hands twitch in an aborted move to cover himself. “So freakin’ gorgeous, darlin’. And you’re all mine.”  
  
“Yours,” Jared gasps, his hips jerking when Jensen dips down and mouths at the head of his cock, spit making the soft, thin material wetter. He slides his lips down the thick shaft to Jared’s full, heavy balls, nosing at his sac through his briefs, the scent of his arousal perfectly musky yet slightly sweet. “ _Jensen_ …”  
  
“Shh, baby, I got’cha,” Jensen assures. “Lift up for me, okay?”  
  
Jared nods and does as he’s told. Jensen pulls his shorts down and off. His hands slide back up the inside of Jared’s thighs, his beautiful boy automatically letting his legs drop open. Jensen hums in approval and leans down, taking Jared’s sticky-wet cock-head into his mouth. Jared goes _crazy_. Jensen doesn’t give head often but he knows he’s damn good at it nonetheless.  
  
Jensen knows Jared is a virgin, in every sense of the word. He admitted that he was too shy and too ugly in school – Jensen believes the shy part but has his doubts about Jared being anything less than gorgeous – to try to get a boyfriend. And when he finally got to college and grew into his long arms and legs and felt slightly more confident in himself he was too busy worrying about working and keeping his grades up in order to keep his scholarship. He’d never even been kissed before Jensen.  
  
A part of the reason that Jensen kept his hands to himself before the wedding was so that he could be tested and make sure he didn’t risk giving his precious Jared anything. As a kid, he wasn’t always as careful as he should’ve been. But thankfully, everything came back clean, just in time for their wedding – more specifically, their wedding night.  
  
Jared’s hands scramble to grab his shoulders, his back arching beautifully as Jensen sinks down, the head hitting the back of his throat. He swallows around the thick girth, reaches down with one hand, rolling Jared’s balls between his fingers.  
  
“Jensen!” Jared gasps, trying to push him away or pull away himself. Jensen flicks his eyes up the long length of Jared’s body. His husband’s eyes are wide, frantic, and he’s panting, sweaty and flushed and so pretty it almost hurts. “I’m gonna… Oh God, Jensen. You gotta stop…”  
  
Jensen shakes his head as best as he can and hollows his cheeks. Jared cries out, eyes squeezing closed as he comes, deep down Jensen’s throat. Jensen works him through it, pulling off only when Jared whimpers. He crawls up Jared’s lax body, what he knows is a smug smirk pulling up his bruised lips.  
  
“Feel good, sweetheart?”  
  
Jared huffs and brings one hand up, half-heartedly smacking Jensen’s shoulder. “I wanted to… I didn’t want,” Jared lets out a ragged breath and shakes his head. “I didn’t want this to be over so soon.”  
  
Jensen’s smirk grows and he dips his head, kissing Jared wet and messy, letting him get a taste of himself on Jensen’s tongue. “Oh, darlin’,” Jensen drawls. “We’re just gettin’ started.”  
  
XXXXXX  
  
 _We’re just getting started_.  
  
Jared’s whole body trembles at that, his spent cock twitching weakly against his thigh. Jensen’s whiskey-rough drawl is enough but the _intent_ behind the words is almost too much.  
  
Jared offered himself up to Jensen the night he moved in, the night they got engaged. He hadn’t necessarily been saving himself or anything but he was so stupidly happy that he hadn’t done anything before with anyone else. It seemed so fitting that Jensen would be the one, the only.  
  
To his surprise, Jensen had pulled him into his arms, kissed him slow and sweet, and declined. Before Jared could freak out and think that Jensen didn’t want him, Jensen explained that he wanted to wait until their wedding night, wanted to wait to make sure that he was perfectly clean before he even dared to touch Jared. It was the sweetest gesture Jensen had made up until then in a long line of sweet gestures.  
  
But now, here he is, naked, already having come once, with Jensen between his legs, looking down at him like he’s Jensen’s whole world. And it’s such a cliché but he’s so glad that Jensen made them wait.  
  
Jared’s hands slide up over Jensen’s chest, to his shoulders. He’s still wearing his tux, and while he looks fucking _amazing_ in it, Jared wants to see, to feel, his skin. He wrinkles his nose unhappily. Jensen chuckles and kisses the tip of his nose.  
  
“What’s that face about?”  
  
“You’re still dressed,” Jared points out, a distinct whine in his tone but he can’t help it.  
  
“I am,” Jensen agrees with a nod.  
  
“You should change that,” Jared suggests, flashing Jensen his best puppy eyes.  
  
Jensen melts like he has every other time Jared used them on him. Not that he does much, or even has to for that matter. Jensen gives him whatever he wants usually anyway.  
  
His husband – God, he loves even just thinking that – gives him a sweet, chaste kiss then pushes himself up off the mattress. Jared pushes himself up onto his elbows, bottom lip trapped between his teeth, as Jensen strips. He’s not putting on a show, does it quickly and methodically, but Jared’s still mesmerized by the sight, his mouth watering with each new inch of slightly pale, freckled-flesh that’s revealed.  
  
Once Jensen’s naked too, he crawls back onto the bed, right back between Jared’s legs. His huge, hard cock brushes against Jared’s hip and Jensen hisses, drops his head and kisses Jared breathless. “Need you to turn over for me,” Jensen rasps. “On your hands and knees.”  
  
“I wanna see you,” Jared pouts, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s broad, strong shoulders and holds on tight.  
  
“Just for a few minutes, okay?” Jensen murmurs. “When you’re ready, we’ll do it like this. Promise.”  
  
Jared nods and turns himself over when Jensen backs off enough to let him. He rests his head on a pillow and closes his eyes, tries not to feel too self-conscious. Jensen tells him all the time that he’s beautiful – Jared doesn’t believe it but Jensen does so he doesn’t argue – but he still can’t help but feel so inadequate, too tall, too skinny.  
  
Jensen’s hands slide down his back to his hips, up over his sides then back down, over the curve of his ass. Jared sighs and feels himself start to relax slightly. Jensen’s hands anywhere on him have such a calming effect. He moans softly when he feels wet lips and an even wetter tongue slide down his back, stopping to mouth at the dip of his spine. Jensen’s hands are on his ass, fingers kneading his cheeks. Jared tenses slightly when Jensen pulls them open, the cool air of their bedroom whispering against the sweat-damp flesh.  
  
“Shh, easy,” Jensen coos, soothing and calm.  
  
Jared jerks and cries out, his eyes snapping open as he turns his head – so fast it hurts – to try to look over his shoulder when he feels the first, wet lick over his hole.  
  
“Jensen…”  
  
“It’s okay, baby,” Jensen murmurs. Then licks him again, slower. Jared can _feel_ it. “Taste so good, sweetheart. Just relax, enjoy it.”  
  
Jared’s not sure how he’s supposed to do that. It feels _odd_. Not bad or good but just… weird. But then Jensen pushes in a little, tongue swirling right around his rim and suddenly it feels fucking awesome. Jared moans and tilts his hips back. Jensen hums against him and the sound vibrates through his whole body. His cock is once again rock-hard, like he didn’t come so hard down Jensen’s throat he saw stars just a few minutes ago.  
  
Jensen pushes his face in closer – Jared can feel the rasp of his stubble and it makes him shiver – and groans, tongue lapping faster and harder, tip pushing against the tight ring of muscle. Jared can feel himself starting to loosen, to open up around Jensen and it’s such a surreal feeling. It feels so good but he kind of doesn’t know what to do with himself, how to handle this much pleasure.  
  
Then Jensen shifts his hands, one finger pushing in, tongue still wiggling and moving, and Jared grips the pillow hard enough that his knuckles start to ache. He honestly feels like he could come again, right now, just from this. It’s too much and he’s honestly a little afraid that he’ll shatter into a million pieces. If this is this good, he can’t even imagine how Jensen’s cock will feel.  
  
Jensen keeps going, eating him out like a starving man, working his fingers inside, twisting and pushing in deep, spreading them just slightly as he pulls them back out. Jared’s not sure how many fingers he’s up to, three, maybe four, but he’s shaking, moaning and crying out. Jensen’s fingers brush against a spot inside him once, twice, three times, and that’s just it. Jared nearly screams when he comes again, collapsing against the mattress with the force of it.  
  
He blinks his eyes open and looks up at Jensen. He’s on his back and Jensen is wiping his face off with a warm, wet cloth. He’s pretty sure he blacked out for a minute or two.  
  
“You okay?” Jensen asks softly, fingers replacing the cloth, brushing his hair out of his face, tracing his cheekbones, his dimples, his nose, the outline of his lips.  
  
“Ngh,” is Jared’s intelligent response.  
  
Jensen chuckles softly and dips down, brushing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. Jensen’s cock is still hard against his hip. Jared reaches up and wraps his arms around Jensen, even though his whole body feels like overcooked noodles and moving is not at all easy. He grunts in frustration as he tries to tug Jensen closer.  
  
His husband gets the hint though, thankfully. He moves over, settles between Jared’s legs, arms pushing up under Jared’s shoulders. Jared lifts his boneless legs and wraps them around Jensen’s lean hips. Jensen holds him close and leans down, their lips sliding together, slow and deep. Jared doesn’t even stop to think about where Jensen’s lips and tongue were, what he was doing with them. Kissing Jensen is one of his most favorite things in the whole world to do so like hell if he’s going to stop.  
  
“You ready?” Jensen eventually murmurs into the kiss, the words smearing against Jared’s lips.  
  
Jared’s cock is completely soft, still a little tender, and there’s no way he thinks he can get hard, let alone come, again. But he still wants this, wants to feel Jensen inside him, to be connected as close as possible with the man he loves.  
  
“Yeah,” he breathes.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jensen has never had a more responsive lover. He doesn’t think it’s just because Jared is a virgin and completely untouched either. He thinks that that’s just the way Jared is. He’s that way in every other aspect of his life so it makes sense that he’d be that way with sex as well.  
  
Jensen reaches for the lube on the bedside table, briefly considers the condom lying there as well before dismissing it. He’s clean and Jared’s pure. For those reasons alone, there’s no need for it.  
  
But. Jared is a male carrier.  
  
His new husband was completely upfront about that from the beginning, making sure he told Jensen the night they got engaged. Despite his lifestyle and the dangers of the world, Jensen is surprisingly okay with the idea of getting Jared pregnant, of having a little boy or girl with deep dimples and glittering hazel eyes and a mop of dark, chestnut-colored hair.  
  
Fuck the condom. They’ll let nature take its course.  
  
Jensen glances at Jared then over to the rubber again, one eyebrow quirked in silent question. Jared smiles that beautiful smile that Jensen fell in love with and shakes his head.  
  
Apparently Jared is on board with that plan.  
  
Jensen pours a liberal amount of lube over his fingers before reaching down and pushing two into Jared’s loosened entrance. He did a pretty good job of opening his husband up with the rimming and fingering but spit is no substitute for lube, especially for Jared’s first time. Jensen would rather cut off his own dick rather than risk hurting Jared.  
  
Jared squirms a bit and wrinkles his nose adorably. “’s chilly,” he half-pouts. “And slimy.”  
  
“I know, sweetheart,” Jensen replies fondly. “But I gotta make sure you’re ready. Don’t wanna hurt you.”  
  
“You won’t,” Jared says softly, once again showing that blind faith that Jensen doesn’t know if he deserves and hopes like hell he never fucks up and loses.  
  
He takes his time slicking Jared up, making sure to get plenty around his rim and inside both. He avoids Jared’s prostate, pretty sure his husband is still too oversensitive for any stimulation. After a while, Jared starts pushing down against his hand and his cock is twitching, trying valiantly to get hard for the third time. Jensen’s confident he can get him there.  
  
Jared whines softly when he pulls his fingers away. “What?” Jensen asks, concerned.  
  
“I feel… empty,” Jared frowns. “I don’t like it.”  
  
Jensen smiles and slicks up his cock, resting the tip against Jared’s rim. “I’ll fix that, sweetheart.” Jared licks his lips and nods, hazel eyes wide as he looks up at Jensen. “Just try’n relax for me, alright. Don’t hold your breath and bare down when you feel me start to push in.”  
  
Jared nods again and Jensen grips the base of his cock tight and pushes forward. Despite the foreplay and the two orgasms and the prep Jared is _tight_. The wet warmth is overwhelming, the best fucking thing Jensen has ever felt – and he’s only just barely got his cock-head inside – but his husband’s whole body locks up and he’s obviously not breathing.  
  
“C’mon, Jay,” Jensen murmurs. “Breathe for me, baby. You gotta breathe and relax. Lemme in, sweetheart.”  
  
Jared whimpers but does as he’s told. Jensen can feel him slowly start to unclench, the vice-tight pressure letting up bit by bit. Jensen exaggerates his own breathing – slow inhales, deep exhales – hoping that Jared will copy him. Sure enough, it works, and Jensen can sink the rest of the way in – albeit, very slowly.  
  
He stops once he’s buried to the hilt, arms sliding beneath Jared’s shoulders, holding his shivering husband close to his chest. Jared buries his face in Jensen’s neck and nuzzles under his jaw, kitten-soft kisses pressing against Jensen’s thundering pulse.  
  
“I’m okay,” Jared whispers. Jensen doesn’t move. Jared’s still so damn tight. He’s honestly almost afraid to move. “Jen, I’m okay,” Jared repeats. And as if to prove the point, he clenches his inner muscles.  
  
They both gasp. Jensen can’t stop his hips from moving. Jared clings to him, arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist – it doesn’t give Jensen a lot of room or leverage to move but he can’t complain too much, having Jared that close. It takes a few tries, a few shaky starts and stops, but Jensen eventually gets a rhythm going and Jared is moving to meet him, thrust for thrust. Since he can’t move much, he settles for deep but powerful strokes. He can feel Jared’s cock twitching and hardening between their stomachs.  
  
A slight shift of his hips has him hitting Jared’s sweet spot and Jared cries out, short, blunt fingernails digging into the meat of his shoulder. “Oh,” Jared breathes, pulling his head back to look up at Jensen, pretty pink lips a perfect ‘o’. Jensen does it again. “Oh, God,” Jared moans, eyes wide. “Jensen… Oh God… So good. Please. I can’t… _Please_.”  
  
Jensen doesn’t know what Jared can’t do or what he’s begging for. “What is it, Jared?” he asks breathlessly. “What’d’ya need, sweetheart?”  
  
“I-I don’t know,” Jared whispers. His eyes are shiny-wet and he looks like he’s on the verge of tears. “I just… ‘s too much but I need more. Harder. Deeper. _Something_. Please, Jensen. Please!”  
  
“Okay,” Jensen murmurs. “Shh, it’s okay, baby. I got’cha. I’ll take care’a you.” Jensen hopes Jared knows that he means that with every fiber he’s got.  
  
He picks up the pace, pushing in deeper, pounding his hips harder. He reaches between them and gets a hand on Jared’s cock. He’s hard and red-hot, but he nearly sobs at Jensen’s touch. Jensen can feel his own release coming on fast, his groin tightening, his balls drawing up almost painfully against his body. He grits his teeth and focuses on Jared, on twisting his wrist and thumbing the head of Jared’s cock.  
  
Jared cries out hoarsely, his cock twitching weakly as he comes mostly dry. Jensen’s focus on him shatters, the rippling and clenching of those tight inner muscles pulls Jensen violently over the edge right behind Jared. He pushes in deep – so deep Jared grunts softly – and squeezes his eyes closed, drops his head and buries his face in the sweat-damp curve of Jared’s neck.  
  
After the rush and the shivery aftershocks, Jensen becomes aware of everything else around him slowly in stages. His softening cock still inside Jared. The sweat and come and lube cooling and drying between them. Jared’s breath warm and moist against the side of his face. Jared’s fingers slowly running up and down his spine.  
  
Jensen pulls his head back and looks down at his husband. His eyelashes are still wet and there are dried tear-tracks on his face but he looks happy, sleepy and sated. “You okay?” he rasps.  
  
“Mm,” Jared hums, blinking slowly. “’m perfect.”  
  
“You are,” Jensen agrees, straight-faced. Jared huffs and rolls his eyes. Jensen can’t stop the smile from spreading across his lips. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you, too,” Jared mutters, mostly asleep, his smile even brighter.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
After the first time, Jared becomes insatiable.  
  
He wants Jensen _all the time_. Which is fine mostly. Jensen is happy to oblige him when he can.  
  
But Jensen has work and Jared has school and they don’t get to see each other as much as Jared would like. But he deals. He really has no other choice.  
  
There are three of Jensen’s guys – his most trusted, Jensen had explained – that go with Jared everywhere. Jared gets it, he really does, but he doesn’t exactly like it. Jensen has kept his promise and his world never touches Jared, with the exception of the bodyguards. Jared knows that the best way for Jensen’s enemies to get to Jensen would be to go through him. Hence the need for the protection. He hates that he’s made Jensen even slightly vulnerable.  
  
But even with their busy schedules, they still fall in bed together every night. And Jared gets to get lost in his husband’s arms.  
  
Honestly, with as much sex as they have – as often as they can; Jared even sneaks into Jensen’s office on the first floor of the mansion at least once or twice a week – he’s surprised that it takes him a year to get pregnant.  
  
Well, a little under a year to be exact. He finds _out_ after a year. On their anniversary in fact.  
  
Jared can’t think of a better gift to give Jensen.  
  
He’d taken the home pregnancy test – which was positive – and called the doctor Jensen keeps on call. The doc had gotten him right in – perks of being married to the boss – and confirmed the little plastic stick. An ultrasound shows that he’s two months along. Jared gets a printout and a stack of paperwork and a follow-up appointment in a month.  
  
He wraps the little plastic stick – in a clear plastic baggie of course, because he _did_ pee on the damn thing – and the ultrasound picture in a box and puts a bow on top. The look on Jensen’s face when he opens it later that night – after a very romantic, private dinner – is priceless.  
  
Jensen pulls out the baggie first, his adorable freckled nose wrinkling slightly as he looks at the stick then to Jared. Jared smiles softly and nods at the box. Jensen pulls out the grainy, black and white ultrasound and those emerald-green eyes snap back up to Jared’s face.  
  
“Jay?” Jensen whispers, hope lighting his eyes, his whole face.  
  
Jared bites his bottom lip and nods. Jensen lets out a loud, happy whoop and pulls Jared into a warm, loving, nearly rib-cracking embrace. Jared squeaks and Jensen pulls away quickly. “Sorry,” he breathes, hands both going to Jared’s belly. He’s not even showing yet but he has lost some definition in his abs, the muscles going soft. “Oh God. Really? Holy shit, Jared,” Jensen laughs, his hands moving to cup both sides of Jared’s face, bringing their lips together.  
  
“Happy anniversary, babe,” Jared says softly.  
  
“Oh my God,” Jensen shakes his head. “Best gift _ever_.” He kisses Jared again, pulling him into another hug. “Jared… I can’t even… Seriously, baby. This is so awesome.”  
  
Jared feels himself relax and melts into Jensen’s arms, leaning against his broad chest. He can admit now that he’d been worried about Jensen’s reaction. He knows he shouldn’t have been – Jensen knew from the beginning that Jared is a carrier and they’ve never bothered with protection – but still, _knowing_ that Jensen is happy makes Jared breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
Jensen strips them both down in record time and pulls Jared onto the bed with him, Jared in Jensen’s lap. Jared smiles and wiggles happily. They’ve had sex in every position imaginable but by far, this is Jared’s favorite. He loves straddling Jensen’s hips and riding him, slow and deep.  
  
After, both of them sweaty and sated, Jensen settles on his back and pulls Jared up against his side. They talk quietly for hours about the future, plans for the baby, even plans for more kids. Jensen’s hand stays on his stomach – fingers splayed wide, strong and protective – and Jared falls in love with him all over again.  
  
Jensen already bordered on obsessive when it came to Jared’s protection. Now that he’s pregnant, it’s a million times worse. Jensen is over-the-moon happy – that much is obvious to anyone with eyes – but he also becomes severally paranoid. Jared’s personal detail of bodyguards is upped to six and Jared has to take time off school – Jensen hates doing it to him, holds him close and explains that he can’t take the risk, it was hard enough when it was just Jared but now his enemies will definitely try harder to get to him, knowing that Jensen losing both Jared and the baby would be devastating.  
  
Like all things Jensen does, Jared gets it. He may not like it – he enjoyed going to school, even if he never used the degree he was working toward – but he understands. Having Jared in his life – and now the baby – is a liability. To Jensen’s enemies, his love for Jared and their unborn child is a weakness. Jared knows they’re wrong. Jensen’s love for him – and Jared’s love for Jensen – makes Jensen stronger, makes him more ruthless. Because God help the person that dares to hurt Jared or their child.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jensen has a team of doctors and nurses moved into the mansion for the duration of Jared’s pregnancy. Jared is waited on hand and foot, treated even more like royalty than he already is. Jared huffs and tells him to knock it off already – granted, there’s a little grin fighting to break out the whole time so Jensen can’t take him _that_ seriously – that he’s pregnant not dying. But Jensen just can’t help it. He’s so stupidly happy about the baby but it makes him even more nervous and paranoid than ever.  
  
The Russian mob has been moving in for months – even before Jared got pregnant – and they’ll soon make a play for Jensen’s crown. He knows this. It’s what he would do. So if he has to be a little overbearing and over-the-top when it comes to Jared’s safety and the safety of their unborn child, so be it.  
  
Jared couldn’t have an easier pregnancy if Jensen had ordered it so himself. He barely gets sick and hardly loses any of his boundless energy. He gains weight, sure, but it’s centered only in his belly. He can eat pretty much anything he wants and doesn’t actually have too many odd cravings.  
  
Jensen becomes obsessed with the growing swell of Jared’s stomach. He can’t stop touching it. Jared smiles fondly and lets him do as he pleases. But Jared isn’t kidding him. He knows that his husband enjoys the touches and the massages and Jensen spreading lotion over the taut skin to keep from getting stretch marks as much as Jensen does.  
  
The closer Jared gets to his due date the less he leaves the house. Jensen loves having him at home, where he can keep an eye on Jared himself. He hasn’t been working as much lately, preferring to spend the time locked in their bedroom, rubbing Jared’s back or his feet or his belly.  
  
Around the eight month mark, Jared starts to get terribly moody and hormonal. Jensen thinks that he’s been lucky the peace had lasted that long. He cries at the slightest thing then in the next breath turns around and screams at Jensen. Then dissolves into tears again and begs Jensen to forgive him, to not leave him. Jensen weathers the storms as they come.  
  
Jared also becomes extremely self-conscious. Which doesn’t mesh well with his heightened libido – Jared was insatiable before but he’s horny literally all the time now. He wants sex but can’t stand to let Jensen look at him. Jensen tries to tell him he’s being ridiculous – gently, and not in those words of course – but Jared just cries and shakes his head, throwing a half-full tub of ice cream across the room.  
  
“’m as big as a Goddamn house, Jensen!” Jared snaps, one hand cradling the swollen mound of his belly. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glittering with fire and tears, his hair messy and he’s only wearing a long, oversized t-shirt, the hem settling a few inches above his knees. Jensen doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything more beautiful.  
  
Jensen takes a step forward, knows he’s risking life and limb – and possibly his manhood – and palms Jared’s belly, laces his fingers with Jared’s. “You’re beautiful,” Jensen counters.  
  
“You’re lying,” Jared sniffles.  
  
“I’ve never lied to you, not once,” Jensen shakes his head, “and I never would. You were beautiful the day I met you, the day I married you, the day you told me you’re pregnant. And ya know what? You get more and more beautiful every damn day.” Jared hasn’t hit him or thrown anything else yet so Jensen takes a chance and moves closer, his other hand coming up to cup Jared’s face. Jared leans into the touch. “I love you, Jared,” Jensen murmurs. “I love that you’re giving me this,” Jensen pushes gently against his stomach. “And I love seeing you grow with the proof of our child, of our love. You’re beautiful and you’re glowing and you make me the happiest man in the world.”  
  
Jared sniffles again and takes a shuddery breath. “I have to pee,” he whispers miserably.  
  
Jensen can’t help but smile. “C’mon,” he pulls Jared closer and wraps his arm around his waist, leading him toward the in-suite bathroom.  
  
Jared stops just outside the bathroom door and looks up at Jensen. “I love you, too, ya know,” he whispers.  
  
“I know,” Jensen smiles.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jared’s due in two weeks.  
  
Honestly, mostly, he doesn’t mind being pregnant. He’s had a pretty easy time of it, all in all. Sure, he gets insecure about his weight from time to time but Jensen is always there with a reassuring smile and just the right words that Jared needs to hear.  
  
But still. He can’t wait to get this kid out of him.  
  
His son – Jensen was _thrilled_ at that news – has taken to using his insides as a punching bag. Mostly his bladder. Which means he has to pee like every five minutes. And it’s getting harder and harder for Jared to get his big, pregnant ass up when nature calls.  
  
Jensen had cut back on work – doing what he can from home as often as possible – but for the last week, something has been up which has required him to be gone more and more. He doesn’t tell Jared and Jared doesn’t ask. That part of Jensen’s life is completely separate from him and their marriage. In fact, there is no work talk at all allowed in the sanctity of their bedroom.  
  
Jared sighs as he exits the bathroom – again. The door to their room is open and Jared looks around, expecting to see Jensen. But his husband isn’t in the room. Jared shrugs and waddles – there isn’t another word for it – toward the chair in the corner, assuming he’d left the door open and forgot about it – pregnancy brain is a _bitch_.  
  
He jumps, whole body going tense, when an arm is suddenly wrapped around his throat. He can feel something pressed against the small of his back. Even though he’s never even seen one, he knows without a doubt that it’s a gun.  
  
“Don’t move,” a low voice whispers in his ear and Jared frowns. He _knows_ that voice but he can’t place it right now, fear overriding everything. “Or I’ll blow a hole in you right now, paint the walls with your and your brat’s blood.”  
  
Jared tenses even more at the threat to his child. “Good bitch,” the voice purrs.  
  
Jared wants to puke.  
  
His hands are cuffed behind his back and a blindfold is placed over his eyes. He’s lead forward, into the hallway and down the stairs, gun pressing against the side of his belly now. He’s terrified and he wants Jensen, so bad he can barely breathe with it. A sudden thought occurs and he can’t help but wonder where his bodyguards are. Turns out Jensen wasn’t so crazy or paranoid in his belief that Jared needed them after all.  
  
They’re outside now. Jared can feel the slight breeze on his face and smell the rosebushes that line the front walk. He’s pushed forward, up against something unmovable and metal. A car. He hears the door open and a hand on the top of his head, pushing him down, into the seat.  
  
Jared freezes.  
  
No. no no no _no_. They can’t leave. If they leave, he doesn’t know how Jensen will find him.  
  
He hears a slight _snick_ sound and the gun presses harder against his stomach. Jared winces. “I can shoot you just as easily out here, bitch. Leave you bleeding out in the roses for Jensen to find.” Warm breath hits the side of his face, making Jared shiver. “After I cut the brat outta you and kill him first while you watch.”  
  
A sob tears from Jared’s throat and he lets the man push him into the car. As they drive away, Jared remembers where he heard the voice before. And it explains how he was able to get into the house, into Jared’s bedroom, and where his bodyguards are.  
  
It’s Jensen’s third in command. One of his most trusted. The second one assigned to guard Jared.  
  
Jensen has been double-crossed and sold out.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jensen gets home a little after sunset. He’s tired and worried and wants nothing more than to curl up in bed with Jared and sleep. Or maybe have sex then sleep, if Jared’s up to it.  
  
The house is in pure chaos when Jensen pushes the door open. He frowns and looks around. Tom and Mike are pacing frantically around the foyer in front of the staircase leading to the second floor. Chad is sitting on the bottom step, holding a bloody towel to the side of his face and Jeff is pressing another towel to Chad’s shoulder, staunching the blood flow from what looks like a bullet wound. Chris is the only one who notices him, his grim face going white.  
  
“We’ll find him, Jensen,” Chris whispers.  
  
Jensen’s blood runs cold.  
  
Before he realizes it, he has Chris up against the wall by the neck. Steve and Jeff are trying to pull him away but Jensen just growls and tightens his hold. “What the fuck does that mean?” Jensen grits out, barely recognizing the sound of his own voice.  
  
Jeff – slightly older and has been like a father to Jensen – wraps his arm around Jensen’s shoulders. “Fuck, Jensen,” he sighs. “They… They got Jared.”  
  
Jensen drops his hold on Kane and turns on Jeff. “What?” he growls. “How the fuck? Where the hell was everyone?!”  
  
Steve, Tom, Chad, Jeff, Mike. They were Jared’s personal detail. Along with… “Where the hell is Jason?” No one answers him. Jensen shakes his head, feeling like he’d been shot in the gut. Or the heart. Jason was one of the ones he’d brought up with him from the streets. After Chris, he was Jensen’s most trusted. That’s why he was assigned to Jared in the first place. “No. No fuckin’ way.”  
  
Chris moves over to the table next to the door, picks something up, then turns back to Jensen. He holds out the plain manila envelope. Jensen’s hand is trembling when he reaches for it. “We got word from the Russians,” Chris states. He can see just how badly Chris is shaken up, and not because Jensen tried to choke him out a few moments ago. In fact, all his men look rattled. They all care about Jared. He’s been like a ray of fucking sunshine in the house, in all their lives.  
  
Jensen thinks about the way things have been escalating the past week, how he’d been called away from home more and more, how he’d had to deal with one of his guys getting shot today and the turf war that had exploded across town. All of it deliberate to get him away from the house. Away from Jared.  
  
He opens the envelope and chokes on bile in the back of his throat. There’s a picture of Jared, blindfolded and a little bloody – his feisty husband probably fought back at some point, Jensen is at once proud and angry – and handcuffed to a chair. Jason is standing there, knife to Jared’s throat and a fucking gun pressed against his stomach. There’s also a note.  
  
 _Stand down. Surrender or the bitch and the brat die._  
  
Jensen looks at the picture again, his heart shattering in his chest. _He_ did this. _He_ put Jared in harm’s way by loving him, by marrying him.  
  
They are all going to fucking pay for this.  
  
Within half an hour – twenty nine minutes too long for Jensen’s liking – Mike has somehow gotten an address. Jensen calls in the whole fucking crew. He doesn’t care if he’s leaving the rest of his holdings and territories unguarded. Everything stops until they get Jared back.  
  
He’s going in hot, guns blazing, right through the front-fucking-door.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jared flinches when he hears movement in front of him. His lip is split and still trickling blood and his temple is throbbing. There’s also a cramp in his lower back and his stomach is tight and aching. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here but surely Jensen has gotten home by now and discovered him missing. He can imagine how angry his husband is. And he knows, even if they kill him right now, Jensen won’t stop until all of them pay the price.  
  
He hears rapid speaking in another language – sounds like Russian from what he can gather – then the blindfold is violently ripped away. He blinks, squinting even in the dim light, trying to look around and at least see where they’re holding him. His vision is a little blurry but he can at least tell that he’s in some sort of warehouse – it’s mostly empty, just a few boxes and some old machinery that looks like it hasn’t been used in at least a decade. He can hear the faint sound of water and what might be boats. He’s probably down by the pier.  
  
Jason steps in front of him and Jared looks up at him and frowns. “How could you do this?” he asks incredulously. “Jensen trusted you. How long have you been betraying him?”  
  
“Jensen’s had this comin’ for years,” Jason sneers. “Always was too full of himself, thinkin’ he’s better’n everyone. Then he brings you home and suddenly I’m demoted to freakin’ babysitting duty.” Jason shakes his head and glares at Jared. “At least before you Jensen was strong, he actually deserved the position he has. But then you. You make him weak.” He backhands Jared. Jared’s head jerks to the side and his cheeks stings. “When I heard the Russians were expanding, it provided the perfect opportunity to take Jensen down. And get rid’a you at the same time.” Jason laughs and smacks Jared again. “And the fuckin’ money they offered? Man, more’n I’d ever make stayin’ with Jensen.”  
  
“You’re the worst kind of low-life scum,” Jared hisses.  
  
Jason smacks him again, harder this time, and Jared can’t hold back a pained cry. “Shut your fuckin’ mouth,” Jason growls. “You have only yourself to blame for this, whore. If you would’a bent over for him, twisted his head all around, this never would’a happened.”  
  
Suddenly, Jared gets the real reason behind all this. “You’re in love with him.” It’s not a question.  
  
Jason punches him this time, Jared’s head snapping to the side again. Tears well in his eyes. “I’ve been with him since we were kids!” Jason grits out. “ _I’ve_ been there for him, all along. Even before Chris, before them all! Certainly before you!”  
  
Two things happen then. Jared’s stomach clenches, sending pain through his entire body. He’s been feeling something similar all day and it hits him with startling clarity that he’s in freaking labor. Jason is still talking, still going on about something but Jared can’t focus, can only feel the pain, can only worry about how to get his son delivered safely. He highly doubts his kidnappers will take him to the hospital.  
  
The second thing that happens, Jared barely notices at first. He hears a few loud bangs and shuffling of feet, movement, that overrides even Jason’s droning voice and the pain. He can hear yelling and screaming, more bangs, all of it getting closer and closer.  
  
Jason finally stops talking, his head whipping toward the sound. Jared sees his eyes widen and then he’s moving, grabbing the knife he had earlier and holding it against Jared’s throat, his body strategically placed behind Jared.  
  
The tears that Jared had been managing to hold back finally break loose when Jensen – as well as the rest of Jensen’s men – round the corner. “Jensen,” he whispers, positive Jensen can’t hear him. But still, those green eyes snap to him and the fire he sees is simultaneously the hottest and scariest thing he’s ever seen.  
  
Jensen moves toward him but Jason flexes his hand, the blade biting into Jared’s neck. “Don’t come any closer, Jensen,” Jason warns.  
  
Those emerald-green eyes snap to Jason. “What’s the plan here, Jace? All your back-up is gone. It’s just us. And you. And I think you can figure out how this’ll go. You’ve got a knife on my pregnant husband, do you think you’re gonna make it outta this?”  
  
“I’ll slit his throat, Jen, I swear,” Jason grits out. “I know I’ve got no chance in hell. But I’ll take him down with me as I go.”  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jensen’s jaw clenches and he flicks his gaze back to Jared. His sweet Jared. There are tears in his eyes and trickling down his cheeks and his face is screwed up in obvious pain. “’s okay, baby,” Jensen murmurs. “’s okay. I’mma fix it.”  
  
Jensen can _feel_ the shock of everyone in the room, including Jason, when Jared yells, “I’m in fuckin’ labor! It’s _not_ okay, Jensen!”  
  
The first thing to register is that Jared rarely curses. Then what he actually _said_ catches up and Jensen’s whole body tenses, jerking forward. That’s a fucking game-changer. He pulls his shoulders back, straightens his spine, and looks at Jason again.  
  
“Okay, here’s the deal,” Jensen states, tone cold as ice. “Let Kane get him to a hospital. We’ll let you walk.”  
  
“That doesn’t solve the problem, Jensen,” Jason snaps. “He’ll still be around and I’ll still have a price on my head.”  
  
Jensen’s eyes narrow and he tilts his head. “No price,” he grits out. “Like I said, you walk.”  
  
“Yeah, like I’m supposed to believe that,” Jason scoffs. And he’s right. Jensen has _never_ let someone walk away and no one knows that better than Jason. He’s been there from the jump.  
  
“For his life, the life of my son,” Jensen takes a step closer, freezing when Jason’s fingers twitch and nicks Jared’s throat. “They live, you live.”  
  
Jason licks his lips, eyes not wavering from Jensen. “You walk away too,” he states simply.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I let Kane take your whore and I live but you don’t ever see him again.”  
  
Jared closes his eyes, his shoulders slumping slightly. “Why the hell would I do that?” Jensen growls.  
  
“’cause that’s the fuckin’ deal!” Jason yells.  
  
“’m gonna need an actual reason to walk away from my husband and son, Jason.”  
  
“Because if you don’t, I’ll slit his throat right now,” Jason shrugs. “But you give me your word and all three of us will go our separate ways.”  
  
“Fine,” Jensen growls. Jared’s eyes snap open, wide and scared. “My word. All three of us walk.” Jason lowers the knife. Jensen nods. “Kane, get him outta here.”  
  
Jensen holds his gun on Jason as Chris moves forward, swiftly undoing the cuffs and pulling Jared up. Jared slumps against his side but turns his head to Jensen. “Jen, no,” he whispers. “Please.”  
  
Not looking at Jared is the hardest thing Jensen has ever done. “Kane, go!” he snaps.  
  
Kane and the rest of his men back off, filing out of the warehouse, leaving Jensen staring at Jason. Jared’s sobs fading is the last thing he hears before charging forward.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jared struggles, trying to pull away from Chris’ hold. It doesn’t work. Even though Jared is a good six inches taller than him and has probably forty or fifty pounds on him at the moment, his hold is firm. He’s a strong bastard, that’s for sure.  
  
Chris gets Jared into the passenger’s side of one of the SUV’s and Jared turns his head, watching as the rest of Jensen’s men trickle out of the warehouse, heading for the other cars. He doesn’t see Jensen.  
  
“Why’s he doin’ this?” Jared whispers, mostly to himself but partly to Chris as well. “I thought he loved me.”  
  
“He does,” Chris replies, his usually gruff tone surprisingly gentle. “He’s doin’ it _‘cause_ he loves you, man.”  
  
The hospital isn’t far. Jared’s still having contractions that make him want to scream and cry but he’s mostly gone numb. He goes easily when Chris leads him inside and into a wheelchair. It’s a blur of movement but Jared doesn’t really register anything.  
  
“You just relax and do what they tell you, alright?”  
  
Jared blinks and looks up into icy-blue eyes. “What’s the point?” he asks, tone hollow.  
  
“Your son,” Chris answers simply. “Right now, that’s all you need to worry about and focus on. He needs you, Jared. You can’t give up on him.”  
  
The doctors and nurses get Jared into a bed and he hears a lot of medical jargon and things that he doesn’t really understand. A nurse puts an IV into his arm and he feels a rush of warmth flowing through his veins.  
  
Suddenly terrified, Jared grabs Chris’ wrist. “Stay with me?” he pleads softly. “I… I can’t do this by myself. And if I can’t have Jen… Please, Chris?”  
  
“Don’t you have any family or friends of your own that you’d rather I call?” Chris asks, looking slightly uncomfortable.  
  
“I never had anyone before Jensen,” Jared mutters, eyelids heavy. Blinking is becoming harder and harder.  
  
“Aw, fuck,” Chris sighs. “Yeah, I’ll stay, kid.”  
  
Jared blinks his eyes open, confused. The white ceiling above him isn’t familiar and neither is the bed he’s lying in. He tries to sit up and gasps at the slight pain. His hand automatically goes to his stomach and he panics when he doesn’t feel the now-familiar swell. The day, and night, before come rushing back and Jared sighs, slumping back against his pillows. Right. The kidnapping and going into labor, Kane rushing him to the hospital. Jensen leaving him.  
  
Jared blinks back the tears stinging his eyes and turns his head to the side. There’s a crib close enough for him to reach out and touch. Jared smiles despite the pain at remembering that Jensen left him and sits up again – fighting through the slight physical pain – and looks down into the crib.  
  
His son is there, perfect and healthy and sleeping peacefully. Jared gently brushes the back of his finger over the rounded curve of his cheek. “Hey, little guy,” he whispers. Jared sighs, smiling sadly. “I just wish that your poppa was here. He’s been lookin’ forward to meetin’ you for a while now.”  
  
Jared hears movement by the door and turns his head, gasping when he sees Jensen standing there. He looks a little worse for wear – he doesn’t appear hurt but he’s got blood everywhere – and there are dark bags under his eyes.  
  
“Jensen?” Jared breathes, wondering for a second if he’s just imagining things.  
  
But then Jensen moves into the room, a tired smile pulling up his lips. “’bout time you woke up, Sleepin’ Beauty,” he rasps.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jared blinks owlishly at him, lips opening and closing with no sound coming out. The baby whines softly and shifts around and Jared’s attention snaps back to the crib and he hums softly, rubbing the baby’s small back. They really need to think of a name for the little guy. They’ve been going round and round over it for months, unable to settle or agree.  
  
Jensen sits down carefully on the side of Jared’s bed, mindful of his still sore body. Jared looks at him out of the corner of his eye but most of his attention is still on their son and trying to calm him back into sleep.  
  
“I thought you left,” Jared whispers finally. The baby is asleep again but Jared still won’t look at him.  
  
“Jay,” Jensen sighs, reaching out to cup Jared’s cheek. It stings when Jared flinches away from him. “How could I?” he asks, tone hoarse.  
  
“You gave Jason your word, said you’d walk,” Jared replies softly. He cringes when he tries to move and Jensen wants so badly to reach out and help him.  
  
Jensen waits until Jared looks at him, finally. “I did,” he nods. “But I had to get him away from you, Jay. At that moment, I would’a said anything I needed to.”  
  
Jared’s brow furrows and he frowns slightly. “So you didn’t mean it?” he asks quietly, hopefully.  
  
“No,” Jensen breathes. “I… Damnit, I know that I _should_ walk away. You were in that situation because’a me. And it’ll happen again, probably. Everyone knows about you, about how much I love you. Jason and the Russians aren’t the only enemies I have. Or well, had in their case. But someone else will realize that the easiest way to get to me would be through you.” Jensen reaches out and grabs Jared’s hand, unable to stop himself, needing to feel the connection with his husband, however small. “But I’m a selfish bastard and I can’t walk away from you. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”  
  
Jared sits up slightly – with a little bit of difficulty, glaring at Jensen when he tries to help – and smacks Jensen in the shoulder. Hard. “You scared the hell outta me, Jensen!” he hisses, mindful of not waking their sleeping son. “I thought you… I thought I lost you.”  
  
Jensen shakes his head and scoots a little closer, his hand reaching up to slide into Jared’s hair. Jared leans into the touch. “He had a knife on you, love,” Jensen murmurs. “Like I said, I would’a agreed to anything to get him away from you long enough to get you safe.”  
  
“You do know why this happened, right?” Jared asks.  
  
“Well, yeah,” Jensen frowns. “Money, power, why else?”  
  
“It wasn’t for money or power or even because of me really. Jason was in love with you,” Jared explains quietly.  
  
“What? No, that’s ridiculous.”  
  
“I’m serious, Jen. He all but admitted it to me. The Russians had nothing to do with the kidnapping. Jason went to them, it was his idea. He wanted me out of the way, wanted you to suffer because you didn’t return his feelings. Because you chose me and not him.”  
  
“And the Russians took advantage of that,” Jensen states, shaking his head. “They saw a perfect opportunity to get me to stand down and I’m sure they paid him well for it.”  
  
They lapse into silence for a few moments, Jared slowly leaning more and more into Jensen’s touch. “Don’t leave me, Jen?” Jared eventually begs softly.  
  
For Jared’s safety, Jensen knows that he should. But he can’t. He loves Jared too damn much to walk away. “Never,” he whispers back, wrapping his arms around Jared and gently pulling him against his chest.  
  
XXXXXX  
  
Jared huffs out a sigh and leans back against their closed bedroom door. Caleb is two and he’s more than a handful. And he’s got the whole crew wrapped around his little finger. Jared thinks it’s funny, watching all those tough as nails, badass guys melt at the sight of hazel-green puppy eyes and a pout.  
  
He looks up when he hears Jensen clear his throat, surprised to see his husband. He’s been working a lot the past week, coming home later and later. If Jared wasn’t so sure of Jensen’s love for him, he might be worried about Jensen seeing someone else.  
  
There are dark smudges under Jensen’s tired green eyes but his smile is bright, loving. Jared crosses the room and crawls into bed with him. Jensen’s hand automatically slides over the swell of Jared’s belly, eyes crinkling at the corners when his smile gets impossibly bigger.  
  
Jared’s just over five months along with their second child – a little girl this time – and Jensen is freaking _ecstatic_ – he can already see poppa’s little princess and how badly she’ll be spoiled. This pregnancy has been the exact opposite of his first. He spent the first three and a half months so sick he could barely move. Jensen – and the team of doctors he’d moved into the mansion once again – put him on strict bedrest until he was just past his fourth month. He’s doing better now but he still tires easily.  
  
“Did’ya get things all worked out?” Jared asks softly, cuddling up to Jensen’s side.  
  
“Mmhmm,” Jensen hums in response. “No more late nights. In fact, I’mma be working completely from home for the next few months, at least. Anything that needs to be taken care of out there,” Jensen flails his hand toward the front of the house, “Kane can take care of.”  
  
Jared smiles, more than happy with that. He loves having Jensen around all the time. And so does Caleb.  
  
Jensen rubs softly at Jared’s belly and Jared grunts when their little girl kicks. “Someone’s sayin’ hi,” Jared murmurs, nuzzling under Jensen’s jaw. Jensen hums softly and pulls Jared closer.  
  
With being so sick, Jared hadn’t really been up to anything. That’s another difference in this pregnancy. He completely lost all interest in sex. Hell, most days he couldn’t even stand Jensen to touch him or be in the same room. But now that he’s getting better, all he craves is Jensen, close, touching him.  
  
For the first time in five months, he feels himself getting turned-on, his blood running hot through his veins, his cock twitching against Jensen’s hip. Jensen gently grabs a handful of hair on the back of his head and pulls Jared back, looking down into his eyes.  
  
Jared licks his lips and deliberately grinds his hips forward, gasping softly at the friction on his cock, even through the fabric of their clothes. Jensen’s hand slides down his side, to the hem of the oversized t-shirt he’s wearing and pushes his hand up under it, palming him over his boxers.  
  
“Yeah?” Jensen asks softly, gently kneading his swollen length. Jared whimpers and bucks into his hand, nodding his head.  
  
Using the hold Jensen still has on his hair, Jensen pulls him into a wet, nearly desperate kiss. Jared whines into the slick slide of lips and tongues, pushing closer, grunting in frustration at not being able to get close enough. He pulls away from the kiss, already pushing at Jensen’s shoulder.  
  
Jensen quirks an eyebrow but lets Jared roll him onto his back. Jared – somewhat awkwardly – pushes himself up onto his knees and pulls off the t-shirt and tosses it over the edge of the bed, leaving him in nothing but his underwear. Jensen bites down on his bottom lip, gaze travelling over Jared from head to toe and Jared does his best not to fidget, to just let Jensen look his fill.  
  
After a few long moments, Jensen shrugs out of his own shirt and lifts his hips, pushing his boxer briefs down and off. Jared makes a soft noise in the back of his throat – half-whine, half-moan – and reaches out, palming Jensen’s cock.  
  
Jensen scoots up until he’s leaning against the headboard and gently grabs Jared by the hips. “C’mere, baby,” he urges.  
  
Jared nods, crawling forward on his knees. Jensen helps him wiggle out of his boxers then pulls him into his lap. The swell of Jared’s belly pushes against Jensen’s flat, muscular abs when Jared leans forward and kisses Jensen again.  
  
“You okay like this?” Jensen asks, palming the side of Jared’s stomach. “Could put you on your hand and knees or on your side.”  
  
While there isn’t anything wrong with those positions, it’s not what Jared wants. “’m okay,” he smiles against Jensen’s lips.  
  
Jensen doesn’t push – which surprises Jared, honestly – just reaches over and pulls open the drawer of his bedside table, grabbing the familiar bottle. Jared leans against Jensen’s chest, mouthing wetly at his shoulder, his collarbones, his pecs, as Jensen reaches around him, slowly working him open. Jared tilts his hips back, trying as best as he can to push into the touch, into each thrust of those thick, clever fingers. Honestly, he loves this part almost as much as the sex itself, loves feeling himself stretch open around Jensen’s fingers, loves to feel them brush against his sweet spot. But really it could just be because Jared enjoys having any part of Jensen inside him that he can get – has from the very first time Jensen touched him – be it fingers, tongue, cock.  
  
Jared can’t help but whine when Jensen pulls his fingers away. He hates the empty feeling left behind. “Shh,” Jensen murmurs. “I know, love.” Jared _might_ have said that out-loud.  
  
Jensen grabs his hip with one hand and steadies himself with the other. Jared lifts up on his knees, groaning through the long, slow slide, until Jensen is buried to the hilt. Jared sits still for a few moments, enjoying the slight burn, the stretch, that incredible feeling of being so full. Then Jensen’s hands on his hips tug slightly and Jared starts to move.  
  
He rocks his hips slowly, hands on Jensen’s broad shoulders to brace himself. Jensen lets go of one hip and slides his hand over, palming the swell of his belly and Jared’s cock twitches. One thing that hasn’t changed with this pregnancy is Jensen’s obsession with his stomach. Jared can honestly say that he doesn’t mind. But then again, he loves Jensen’s hands anywhere on his body so maybe that’s just it.  
  
In the end, it doesn’t last nearly as long as Jared wants it to. But it _has_ been five months so it’s understandable that they’re both a little quicker on the draw than usual.  
  
Jensen settles him down on the mattress and gets up to get something to clean them up with. He comes back with a warm, wet cloth and gently, reverently wipes Jared belly, the inside of his thighs, before wiping himself off. Jared hums happily when Jensen crawls back onto the mattress with him, pulling Jared into his arms.  
  
More than three years together and with the exception of the incident with Jason – who Jared later found out Jensen spent hours torturing before finally slitting his throat – the dark side of Jensen’s world hasn’t touched Jared. As Jensen rubs the gentle swell of Jared’s stomach and sings quietly to their unborn daughter, Jared knows that it never will. After all, Jensen promised. And Jensen never breaks his promises.


End file.
